


A Very Serious Situation

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Happy Sex, I know that is a lot of seemingly sexy tags but this is basically entirely fluff, dominant d.va, implied whipping, mekanic, nothing too explicit actually happens, pain play, porn that isn't porn, sub brigitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Sometimes Hana is a bit too cute.





	A Very Serious Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Speed prompt, 20 minutes for the first draft and 15 minutes to edit and tighten it up.

Brigitte's arms hung above her head, tied to a rope that hung from the ceiling. Her legs were spread wide, held open with a heavy metal bar. She was completely naked and exposed. Helpless. Technically speaking Hana was just as exposed, but there was a world of difference between Brigitte’s restraints and Hana’s black leather under-bust corset, thigh high heels, and leather opera gloves. Brigitte was exposed to be used, Hana was exposed because it made her feel powerful..   


She had really gone all out for her first turn on top and Brigitte was already loving it.

“You are at my mercy, slave.” Hana said in her most seductive tone, stepping toward her helpless girlfriend, exaggerating the sway in her hips. “I am going to do whatever I want with you.”

Brigitte snorted trying to suppress a laugh.

“Are you laughing?” Hana said, putting a hand on Brigitte’s throat.

“No mistress! Not at all!” She said, still with that silly grin plastered on her face.

Hana grabbed a fist full of Brigitte’s hair, pulling her head back, using her other hand to dig her fingernails into Brigitte’s breast.

“Ow ow ow ow-”

“Don’t lie to me, slave.” Hana said.

“Alright! I was laughing a little!” Brigitte said.

Hana stopped digging her fingers into Brigitte, instead massaging and groping her.

“And why were you laughing?” Han asked.

“Well it’s just… Your really cute.”

Hana’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I am not cute! I am sexy and intimidating!” She snapped in her best mistressy voice.

“Sexy for sure, I’m not about to disagree, but… intimidating? Ehhh…”

“How am I being cute right now?” Hana demanded.

“Well… I mean, it's not a bad thing. You are just so into the mistress thing, you are doing your ‘role play’ voice, like you are playing d&d, and you kinda… keep striking poses.”

“Poses.” Hana repeated flatly.

“Yeah, I think it is a thing you do naturally when you are performing? Because of your fans?” Brigitte offered apologetically. 

“And that is making you laugh.” Hana said.

“Well… It is making me think of you doing your “love, D.va” pose in that outfit and-” Hana dug her fingers into Brigitte’s breast again, even harder this time. - “Ah! Ow ow-”

“You are supposed to be taking me seriously!” Hana said.

“I’m trying mistress! Mercy!” Brigitte begged.

“Hmph.”

After a few long moments of Brigitte begging Hana let her go and stepped away from her.

“Cute. That’s not the end of the world. I can work with cute.” she said, reaching the table where she had laid out the various tools she had collected. She picked up a long, dangerous looking single tailed whip. She lashed at the empty air, creating a crack like a gunshot.

“And I think I know a way to work on ‘intimidating’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog or whatever: https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/


End file.
